A Different Beginning
by ReapxFactor
Summary: After a beating from some villagers, Naruto escapes into the forests and finds a secret base, there he meets Kurama, an over sized fox and trains alongside him, and what's this, a new Kekkei Genkai, what could it be? "Well that's lame, control over candy, like that would be useful for a ninja."
1. A Different Beginning

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

"Die demon!"

"You killed my son!"

"How dare you show your face here!"

These were all the things young Naruto heard as he felt yet another jolt of pain from one of their kicks.

He always hated when this happened;why was it all ways him? What did he do?

CRACK! was the noise heard when someone slammed a stick on the blonde hard enough to snap it in half.

All he wanted to was live a peaceful life; with friends and family, a place to call home, food on his plate, clothes to keep him warm when it got cold. He was a nice boy. What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this punishment?

"DIE!" he heard as time seemed to slow as he again heard a whooshing noise and a feeling of sadness and anger, the thought seemed impossible, yet possible at the same time; The thought of dying, the thought of disappearing and never appearing again, the thought angered him, he could live peacefully, somewhere, in a better place.

But he couldn't let them have what they wanted. They wanted him dead, and sometimes so did he. Naruto couldn't get what he wanted, so why should people such as these get what they desire? Yet he who had done nothing wrong, have to suffer through this?

Soon the pain stopped; he uncurled from his fetal position, memories of the thoughts he had already dissipating and vanishing just like the people. He looked around, didn't see anyone, and wondered why they had suddenly just left him alone.

He slowly got up and headed for the forest in the surrounding area of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had nowhere else to go, the orphanage had treated him like crap and when he was old enough to walk he was kicked out! Like he wanted to be with those bastards anyway.

But just as he neared the edge of the area where he had been beaten, he could have sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye disappear into the shadows. He ignored it as a illusion his brain was making because of the pain and continued on his path.

Naruto maneuvered through the foliage of the forest and headed for the camp he had made thanks to a book on survival he had found in the trash can. Thanks to Kami, he had secretly learned to read and write by spying on the classes that all the kids, except for him obviously, took to learn to read and write.

At just the age of five Naruto had known more than most kids his age and would probably survive longer than any of them if they were left to die on an island or something.

He sat down on a tree stump he called a chair and compensated what to do next when he heard his stomach growl and quickly decided to get some food. The village was out of the question as he was probably going to get beaten for even getting near someone let alone asking for food. Could he try to steal some?

No; if he was caught he couldn't imagine what they would do to him, then that left looking for something in the wild. He got up and walked around the forest , looking for anything that might be considered food.

While continuing his search for food he had stumbled upon what looked like a secret entrance to something and being the curious boy he was, he jumped into the hole.

He could have landed better considering landing face first isn't exactly what someone would like.

Naruto stood up and wiped dust off of his knees and looked around the large room he appeared to be in.

He walked around and looked at the things in here and noticed a door, so he decided to continue to look for more stuff that was probably in the other side of the door.

He opened the door, causing a loud creaking noise to echo throughout the room, which made him wince but he continued until the door was fully opened.

As soon as he stepped in through the door many torches aligning the wall began igniting, making it easier for Naruto to see.

He walked down the hallway and into a room which contained many books and scrolls. He skimmed through the many books and noticed one that stood out.

It was relatively small, easily smaller than any of the other books that were in the room. He pulled out the book and opened to see a diary like book.

He read through it with the knowledge he had. It talked about this new Kekkei Genkai that allowed the user to have complete control of candy.

"Well that's lame, control over candy, like that would be useful for a ninja, anyways let's keep reading maybe there would be something interesting in here; let's see, to confirm you have this speak aloud these three words, "Rocky Mint Chocolate". If the speaker of these words begins to have a sudden craving for candy and begins eating a chocolate that appears out of nowhere then that person has this Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Hah, this is stupid." Naruto said as he took a bite from a chocolate bar that appeared out of nowhere in his hands.

Naruto looked at his hands in shock, and then continued to read the diary.

"We have found a user of this Kekkei Genkai and now have many jutsu for this Kekkei Genkai; signed, Orochimaru. Huh, wonder who this Orochimaru guy is, he was talking about those jutsu that are used for this Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto looked around through the many jutsu scrolls and found the jutsu scroll with label reading "Candy Style", and unrolled the scroll to found many jutsu.

"Candy Style: Rock Candy Shuriken Barrage Jutsu" as he finished that sentence one shuriken made of rock candy appeared out of nowhere and dug into the wall.

He got up and touched one of them and it seemed rather harmless. He then saw a rat running around and threw it at the unsuspecting rat and was surprised when the shuriken embedded itself into the rat, ending its life instantly.

"Whoa, that's awesome, it doesn't hurt me because I'm the controller but anything else practically can't touch it without hurting themselves. Let's see some more jutsu" Naruto said as he ran to the scroll.

"DO NOT CONTINUE UNTIL UNDERSTANDING OF CHAKRA CONTROL" was what Naruto read in bold letters as he looked at the other Jutsu.

"Huh what's chakra? Maybe one of these scrolls has any info about it."Naruto said as he read the different titles for the scrolls until he stumbled upon a scroll that read: "Chakra Control for Beginners."

He opened the scroll and began to read what it said. "Chakra is a requirement for ninjas to perform jutsu. Chakra is the result of molding spiritual energy and physical energy in the body forming chakra."

"Hmm, that's interesting, what's next?" Naruto said as he continued to read.

"Molding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute."

"In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all."

"Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises.

"That's a lot to take in, but I should get started. I'll become a ninja, become strong to protect myself and those I care about, that'll show them!" Naruto shouted confidently as he began the leaf concentration technique by going outside, gathering leaves, and going back inside.

"Focus your spiritual and physical energies, mold them together and concentrate the chakra to my forehead. Then put a leaf on my forehead and stick it by focusing. Okay, got it, now let's get started."

Naruto began the exercise completely forgetting about his hunger and also forgetting that he can't really make chakra. Hey, it looked easier on paper!

He then continued this for about an hour when he completely mastered the exercise; letting him stick leaves to his body on instinct and not focusing on it as much.

Now that he could properly use chakra and planned on controlling even more with the other exercises until it was perfect, he didn't want to stop learning jutsu from the scroll. So with complete mastery over chakra, he wouldn't have to stop for the warnings.

He tried tree climbing, but had to try for about two hours because he kept blasting himself off the tree. But soon he got the hang off it and in a couple more minutes, he could climb trees without even having to think about.

Then it struck him; hunger and fatigue. He had worked himself to hard. He needed food and some rest, so he decided to try and catch some fish, which luckily, he manages to get four off and cooked them over a fire, then eating them in satisfaction.

The blonde looked at the hole, and decided to keep it hidden; It would be a new place for him, maybe something he could call home.

He covered it up with some twigs and leaves, remembering the path there, and went to his little camp to fall asleep.

* * *

8 Hours Later

Naruto woke up with a groan and got up slowly. He remembered what happened yesterday but forgot where it was, so he ran up the tree and stood atop before spotting a bundle of leaves and twigs and jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he reached the area of his new base.

Jumping off the tree,he removed the twigs and leaves before going inside. He passed by a room he hadn't noticed on his way to the one with the books and scrolls.

He went inside and saw many weapons ranging from a tanto, all the way to a ninjato. He inspected the weapons until he stumbled upon a candy cane like staff (A/N: Just imagine Yagura's staff but with candy cane colors and no flower.)

He picked up the staff and found it surprisingly light despite its large appearance. He decided to try and use this; it could help him as a ninja.

He looked around some more and spotted some items that looked to be of interest.

Picking up a piece of paper by them, he read aloud: "Ninja Weights". "Well that's cool but these look lig-.." Naruto never finished his sentence as he dropped the weights in a giant crash as soon as he tried to pick them up.

He read the letter some more. "Although these weights may look light they are extremely heavy, used mainly for training to increase speed and power."

"First pour chakra into weights, decreasing the weight, then strap on to legs and wrists and stop flow of chakra increasing weight."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Naruto said leaning the staff against the wall and pouring chakra into them before strapping them onto his arms and legs and stopping the flow of chakra and bracing himself.

CRASH!

Naruto laid on the floor and groaned as he forced his muscles to move until he stood up; however it was taking all of his willpower to keep himself standing.

He poured a little chakra into the weights, decreasing slightly but enough for him to stand up without much of a struggle.

He grabbed the staff and slowly made his way over to the scrolls and book room to grab the chakra control scroll and climb out the hole with quite a struggle.

When he stood outside, he decided to try to run and get accustomed with the weights. He decided to stop the flow to the weights, bringing him down to his knees, but his willpower to become strong and be able to protect himself kept him from staying down and he began training.

He started by pacing around; which then turned into a light jog, a normal jog, a sprint and then a full out run. What he didn't know was that a certain fox was having a hard time keeping Naruto's bones from breaking and dissolving from all the pressure. Oh how pissed he was right now.

Naruto finally stopped,exhausted. He was proud of himself; barely five years old and looked what he had accomplished! Although it was thanks to a certain fox.

He got hungry and saw a bunny in the distance and decided to try out one jutsu he was sure he could do.

"Candy Style: Rock Candy Shuriken Barrage Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and now instead of just one shuriken, four appeared this time and shot at the bunny which died instantly.

He picked up the rabbit and took it into the hole and went to what he nicknamed, 'the weapons room', and took a knife to an empty table.

Now, if he remembered correctly form what that guy did, you skin the rabbit by taking off the fur and skin then cook the meat. At least he was pretty sure that's how he did.

For the next thirty minutes Naruto had skinned and cooked the rabbit which he ate delightfully. It tasted weird at first, probably because he didn't clean the blood, but after he got used to it. It tasted quite good if he said so himself, he thought with a smile.

He was a little bit drowsy and ended up sleeping while cleaning up the mess right on the floor.

* * *

Nine hours Later

Naruto awoke and looked at his surroundings, only to see he was still in his new base.

He decided to finally try the water walking exercise but opted to keep the weights off, which made him feel lighter and more faster then before. It also made his wrists and arms feel lighter as well and when he tried punching his arm moved swiftly, instead of weighed down. It took him a while to get accustomed to his new speed and the strength of his arms, but when he did he left the hole and headed for the nearest lake.

The blonde reached in his pocket for the scroll in his pocket and began reading the instructions. "This exercise is similar to the tree climbing exercise, although a bit harder since the water is constantly moving making you have to keep a steady stream but make sure to go with the flow of the water."

"Sounds easy enough." Naruto said as he began to push chakra to his feet and walking towards the water.

SPLASH!

Naruto ran out of the water drenched, his old white t-shirt and old black shorts soaking from the splash.

"Ah man! I forgot, I'm gonna need more clothes for when I become a ninja. But I guess for now I'll deal with this." Naruto said as he took off his shorts and shirt, leaving him in only his boxers and continued the exercise.

After a gruesome five hours of falling into the lake, Naruto put his slightly wet clothes on and decided to take a lunch break by doing the same as yesterday, except this time he got a deer with the rock candy shuriken, resulting in a large feast which he gladly enjoyed.

After his plentiful meal, he put his weights back on and grabbed his staff, which he had left next to the hole and jumped into the hall to exploring the base some more.

Naruto went into the library and out of boredom, began to look through the books until he found one that interested him.

"Stealth and Assassination." Naruto thought about it and decided to read the book since from what he knew, ninjas were usually stealthy and he never knew when and if he had to assassinate someone.

"One of the basic forms of stealth involve minimizing someone's chakra to a level where sensors cannot detect you by your chakra. Well that's a good start, okay minimize my chakra, got it." Naruto said as he began to try and control his chakra and minimize it.

Coincidentally, he didn't concentrate enough, resulting in a large explosion of chakra and sent him flying towards the wall and crashing right through the cement. His weights didn't help one bit as he fell onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

Naruto's Mind

Naruto woke up and looked around his surroundings, only to finally notice that he was in a dark sewer, which surprisingly didn't smell horrible like he expected a sewer would smell.

He stood up and began to walk around; had someone thrown him in here? But that would mean someone must have found his new base! Crap, that wasn't good! He needed to get out of here! He finally found somewhere he could consider a home and he wasn't going to let someone take it!

He started running around the sewer and surprisingly felt lighter; did they take off his weights too?

Naruto stopped running and began to walk in a random direction. But it wasn't him moving his body, his body was moving on its own.

His body stopped in front of what looked like a giant cage.

Suddenly, a giant red slit eye appeared looking directly at Naruto, causing him to jump back in surprise.

**"Naruto, we finally meet, has the jailer decided to visit the prisoner?"**

"W-what w-who are y-you?-" Naruto asked, afraid of the amounts of hate, anger, and killing intent. (A/N: Naruto doesn't know what KI is yet.)

**"Who am I, why I am the mighty nine tailed demon fox Kurama! Shit, I said my real name didn't I? Forget you heard! I have something to discuss with you, Naruto."**

"W-what but I t-thought the Fourth H-Hokage killed you!" Naruto gasped with wide eyes. Had the information he had gotten from the Third Hokage been wrong?!No, the old man wouldn't lie to him... right?

**"Anyway, I want to help you on your quest to become a ninja"** Kurama said staring at Naruto intently.

"Why would you help me on my quest to become the strongest ninja?..."

**"Well I never said it was going to be free! I propose a deal; I'll help you become strong and unbeatable, and in return you let me out of this cage."**

"Huh, I would never do that, I hate a lot of the people here but I still have some people that I like! The old man and the Ichirakus that care about me."

**"Well I guess it was worth a shot... well then how about you let me see and hear what you do, as well as change this fucking dump you call a mind-scape? Oh, and one more thing; if you get the chance to and run into one, you will let me posses a fox and have complete control of it and let me live life outside for a while! Deal?"**

"That sounds easy enough. Okay, deal." Naruto said staring directly at the eye.

Soon the darkness of the cage disappeared and revealed a giant nine tailed fox behind the bars.

**"Now, first things first; change this landscape into a nice peaceful forest and then leave go to sleep. Although you're still young, I'm going to be readjusting your bones and body to make them strong enough and durable for the training that is to come."**

"Alright, but how do I change my mind-scape?" Naruto asked looking at Kurama in confusion.

**"Just focus on it. Should be easy enough if you concentrate hard."** Kurama said, waving its paw in a nonchalant manner.

Naruto nodded and focused; soon enough he was standing in a large forest with large trees and a lake in the middle.

He heard loud rumbling and saw what he thought he would never see: in front of him Kurama was running around and beginning to destroy the forest, but every time something would be destroyed it would just rebuild itself.

**"This is acceptable, now leave and prepare yourself for tomorrow."** Kurama said as it fired a large red beam of destruction destroying part of the forest but pouted when it rebuilt itself, then with a smirk it began firing more and more until Naruto decided to leave his mind by forcing himself to awaken.

* * *

Naruto's New Base

Naruto stood up slightly with a little pain on his body but got up using the candy cane staff as support and took himself to the corner of the room to sit down, deciding to sleep here today instead of the other base and let his eyes shut before his mind wandered.

Soon, Naruto woke up and looked around before standing up and grabbing his staff from the ground, only to notice his muscles and bones felt different.

He felt stronger, he felt more powerful. He liked this feeling! He would have enjoyed this feeling all day, emphasis on would have since he was interrupted by the mighty Kurama himself.

**"Get up brat, it's time for the training to begin and I'm telling you now, your gonna regret making a deal with a demon."** Kurama spoke in a cocky tone.

"Don't worry about me, I can take anything you throw at me and become strong and soon I will be able to protect myself from anyone!" Naruto said in a cocky tone as well, making the mighty Kurama smile which Naruto couldn't see because he was in his mind.

**"Sure brat, let's see if you can make it out alive. If you do, your going to be stronger than any other person and demon in this world! Well, except me of course."** Kurama said with a smirk and an air of confidence.

"Alright, let's get started Kurama!"

* * *

**Well people that was chapter one of my new Naruto story "A Different Beginning".**

**Now if you couldn't tell by the hints in the story Naruto is going to be extremely powerful more powerful than a Kage but not as powerful as some of the Akatsuki.**

**Well if you enjoyed Favorite/Follow, Rate/Review and I will see you guys and gals in chapter 2.**

**SEEYA!**


	2. After Training-New Opportunity

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

Things to know while reading:

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

'**Demon/Summon thinking'**

* * *

After six rough years of gruesome training, Naruto had learned many things and gained many different powers.

He had complete control over his chakra, but was pissed to know now he had to learn to control Kurama's chakra; which he could control up to four tails without going completely insane.

The blonde had found out more about his Kekkei Genkai and could now perform more jutsu. He could even perform some without hand-seals; and to add to that, he could use his candy cane staff, which he called Cane, to an above average level and could even make giant spikes of candy cane pop out of the ground when he would slam the Cane to the ground.

Another thing he figured out was that he had and affinity to every element, and could now perform E to B rank jutsus for every element perfectly.

His speed and strength were easily mid Jonin level, maybe even high Jonin when he had his weights on. He could also high Kage for both speed and strength when off.

He had two new summoning contracts as well; one was the fox summoning contract that Kurama gave him during training, and the panda summoning contract which he found inside the lair when looking around.

His accuracy and velocity when throwing shuriken or kunai made of candy were absolutely perfect, and he would almost never miss. The only way he can see himself missing is if someone could teleport.

What Naruto didn't know, was that in a cemetery somewhere, a blonde Hokage stirred in his grave.

He could cook food for himself, so he no longer needed to eat bad food that he could barely cook, but at the time were delicacy's to him.

Naruto had also trained himself in stealth and could say his stealth skills were mid Jonin. They could have been higher but with his massive reserves it was going to be hard to sneak past a high Jonin level sensor.

He had used his skill to steal clothes just as he had promised himself when he became a ninja, (which he considered himself to be). He now wore a dark blue zip up hoodie with a green fox head in the back, and thanks to Kurama teaching him how to, he could now seal an infinite amount of items in his hoodie pockets, which although he didn't need to store kunai or shuriken thanks to his Kekkei Genkai, it still came in handy stashing his Cane.

To complete his attire, he had a red shirt underneath the hoodie and wore black jeans with black ninja shoes.

He stood at 4'9 feet taller than most kids his age. His body was well toned and well preserved, making him as healthy as can be for someone that was still eleven.

Speaking of age, one day he had went to the village for visit just to see how things were going.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was strutting down the streets, receiving glares and hearing murmurs in the crowds. As he was walking he was suddenly embraced out of nowhere.

When he looked up, he saw the the third Hokage hugging him.

"Oh, Naruto! I thought something had happened to you, where have you been all this time?" the old man asked looking at Naruto expectantly.

'Crap what do I do Kurama,' Naruto asked in his mind, 'what do I tell him?'

**'Just tell him that you have been in the streets after you were kicked out of the orphanage and say you found these clothes in the trash. That should sound believable, especially with that messy hair of yours.'** Kurama said to Naruto with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh hey old man, its been a while. I've just been surviving on the streets after the orphanage kicked me out. You know, eatin' food from the trash and got these clothes when I was looking through it one day." Naruto spoke, faking an expression of sadness, forcing a tear to come out one of his eyes to shed.

"Oh my Naruto, how could I have let this happen to you! Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you don't have to experience that again. I know! I'll get you an apartment and send a weekly allowance to you! Do you want to become a ninja Naruto?" the Third said looking at Naruto with a smile.

'Is he really using the chance of me wanting to be a ninja to not have to give me a weekly allowance for long? Man, how cheap are these people?' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"That would be awesome old man. I could become an awesome ninja and one day become Hokage so that people will respect me." Naruto said with a grin while pointing at himself and stomping his foot, lifting dust off the ground.

**'What's that all about?'** Kurama asked Naruto.

'It's called acting. This way he won't even consider that I trained for almost six years with a giant nine tailed demon fox.' Naruto thought to Kurama.

'**Genius.'** Kurama said with a hum.

'I know I am.' Naruto thought again to Kurama with a mental grin.

"Well then Naruto, I will sign you up for the ninja academy and you will start your classes in two months, just as you become twelve too." the Third said with a withered grin.

"Well, here is a key to an apartment! Enjoy, and make sure you eat your vegetables," the Third said with a chuckle before disappearing.

Naruto looked at the key and then the address and room number he got with a profound grin. He followed the instructions and arrived at what looked like and abandoned apartment.

"Again; what is it with people here and being cheap?..." Naruto muttered to himself before entering, "and guess what, no one is in here, what a shocker." Naruto said with a groan.

"Well, I got this whole place to myself. First let's surround the apartment in traps and use seals to make sure no one but me can get in, and then we will go back to base, get everything we can and set up shop here." Naruto said with a nod and got to work.

* * *

**Present Time**

Naruto finished pocketing the last of the things he could find and headed for his apartment by jumping from branch to branch then house to house.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

The blonde had finished getting everything organized and was incredibly tired, so after he made something to eat he decided to go to sleep and began thinking things he could do with the months he had before he went to the ninja academy.

* * *

**I know, short chapter but this was more of a chapter catch up to speed and prepare for the next chapter where Naruto starts the ninja academy!**

**I still haven't decided whether to add pairings or not, probably the latter but i'm still not sure.**

**Anyways Favorite/Follow Rate/Review, i'm always up for constructive criticism or ideas.**

**SEEYA!**


	3. The Ninja Academy

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan as he yawned himself awake. The past three months of training to make sure he didn't get beaten or killed had been harsher than before, and he really thought he was going to die during the training instead of something else.

He got up and put his shirt, hoodie, pants, and sandals on with another giant yawn before making himself some bacon and eggs he had bought with the first allowance he had received from the old man.

After eating, he took a slip of paper he had gotten from the old man to the academy and made his way there by jumping from roof to roof.

He jumped off one roof and landed in the front of the school where he saw a lot of kids with their parents, smiling happily until the parents noticed him and began whispering to them.

Naruto sighed at the actions, before making his way to the line in front of the academy.

"I can't believe they let that demon come to the academy." he heard someone say in the distance.

"I know, and it's even worse that the last Uchiha is attending this same year." he heard a different voice say.

"Great, Uchiha huh, probably some snotty kid that thinks he's all that because he is an Uchiha. Those damn bastards, I still remember what they did to me. I don't hate all of them, but I still hate most of them." Naruto muttered to himself as the line finally disappeared and he was able to enter the academy.

He stepped into the class he was supposed to be in and quickly went to the first row, sitting in a chair closest to the window.

He looked out the window and began to think, 'how the hell was the platypus created? Did someone force a beaver and a duck to do it or something? Did it just appear, was it natural or something what the hell?'

This thought continued in his mind until he heard footsteps near which snapped him out of his platypus trance.

He looked at whoever was coming towards him and saw a boy with black hair that kind of looked like a ducks ass, (stop thinking about the platypus!). The boy had onyx black eyes and traditional Uchiha clothing consisting of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts and black ninja sandals.

Naruto just turned away and continued looking out the window, thinking that if there was a duck summoning contract it would suit him perfectly.

The black haired boy Sasuke just grunted and sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto was once again pulled from his thoughts as he heard screaming and looked up to see one girl with bright pink hair, green eyes, a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts and standard ninja sandals.

Next to her was a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers, and small silver hoop earrings.

He looked at them and noticed that they were screaming at him.

"Huh?" Naruto said with a bored face as he looked at them.

"I said, how dare you sit next to my dear Sasuke!" said the pink one in a loud tone reaching beyond banshee levels.

Naruto picked his ears trying to get the ringing noise out before standing up and moving to the seat at the far back, sitting next to window and continuing his ridiculous thoughts.

The girl in pink, named Sakura, looked blankly before shrugging and sitting down next to Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke now we can be together." Sakura said with a squeal but was angry when Ino, the blonde girl, sat next to Sasuke and began talking to him as well.

Naruto was still thinking but now he was thinking about some weird shit, 'if you say you need something, you don't really need it, you just want it, but then they say you need to eat, you don't really need to it's just recommended, you could just die, hmm.'

'What the fuck are you thinking about? Get yourself together Naruto.'

"Alright class listen up." Naruto heard someone say, he looked down and saw a man of average height and build, brown hair kept in a ponytail,a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, he wore the standard leaf shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and a flak jacket, his sleeves were also rolled up about one forth of the way.

Everyone turned to look at the man, "I am Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki." Iruka said gesturing at Mizuki, who had white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes, wearing the standard attire of the standard leaf shinobi.

"We both hope that you have a great time during your training as ninja here in the academy, and we both wish you luck. Now let the classes begin!" Iruka shouted making everyone scream joyously.

* * *

One Year Later (A/N: I didn't know whether to skip all of the academy or not but I decided to anyway)

"Will Naruto Uzumaki please come into the room for testing!" Iruka shouted getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto nodded before walking towards Iruka, who then took him to a room where Mizuki was already at.

Iruka sat next to Mizuki and began speaking. "Naruto, you shall begin your test. Start off with a transformation jutsu."

Naruto nodded and made a poor transformation, although enough to pass. You see, Naruto faked his powers in order not to raise suspicion making him the dead-last of the class.

"Okay good enough, next I want you to try the Body Replacement technique." Iruka says.

Naruto once again nodded and formed a hand-seal before replacing himself with a log that was placed around the room for the purpose.

"Perfect, now for the last jutsu, I want you to perform the Clone Jutsu" Iruka said looking at Naruto. He knew he was bad at this Jutsu; at least that's what he thought.

**"Naruto, do the Jutsu wrong."** Naruto heard Kurama say. Well, it didn't call him brat so this must be serious.

Naruto nodded slightly before pouring a large amount of chakra that could probably restore a whole army of Kage's.

What resulted was a big cloud of smoke and a "poof!". When the smoke cleared there were two clones completely white and no signs of life.

"I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but you fail. If you can't perform this jutsu, you aren't prepared to be a ninja. You're to old to take another year of classes but you're going to become a civilian." Iruka said with a fake frown when really, he was grinning on the inside.

See, Naruto and Iruka didn't hang out at all resulting in no bond being formed and a still angry Iruka.

Naruto frowned slightly before nodding and heading out the door and out of the academy.

He passed by a swing but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you failed..." he looked up and saw Mizuki standing on a branch.

"It's okay Mizuki-sensei, it's fine." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"What if I told you, Naruto, that there is still a way for you to become a ninja." Mizuki said with a fake smile of his own.

"Really Mizuki!?" Naruto said in a excited tone that could have fooled anyone.

"Yeah it's a secret test. Okay, this all you have to do.."

* * *

2 Hours Later

Naruto sighed as he sat down with the scroll in front of him.

It had been easy to take the scroll from the old man since he just sneaked by without being spotted by him at all. Had the old man gotten weak? He guessed the old age was finally catching up to him and soon they would need a new Hokage. All he had to do was make sure the ANBU didn't spot him as well as the Hokage. He was all set and all that led up to this.

**"Unroll it Naruto, there are things of interest in this scroll."** Naruto heard Kurama's voice.

He nodded and unrolled the scroll and began reading its contents.

"Soul Absorption Jutsu, after the hand seals are performed the user absorbs the soul of the target receiving the memories and skills the target had. **WARNING: Consumes large amounts of chakra, only for Kage''s with large reserves and even then, perform with precaution."**

"Just two hand seals? That's easy, lets try this this one first." Naruto said as he remembered the hand-seals and spotted a wolf.

He did the hand-seals and shouted, "Soul Absorption Jutsu!"

The wolf fell limp on the ground and soon Naruto was flooded by the memories of it. What shocked him though was that he didn't feel tired at all. Had it not taken a lot of chakra like it said, or were his reserves that big?

"Well that'll come in handy. What's next?" Naruto said as he sat back down in front of the scroll.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: the user distributes chakra between clones making them real embodiment's instead of illusions, clones can only survive one hit and "poof as soon as hit. WARNING: Use with precaution as it consumes a lot of chakra and usually only used by Kage's."

"Only one hand seal? Sounds easy enough, and what's with all these warnings anyway?" Naruto said as he crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted and soon a clone of Naruto appeared next to him.

"Wow! It worked!" Naruto said before punching the clone causing it to go out in a "poof" of smoke.

"Lets see, what's next.." Naruto said. And so, with that he mastered all the techniques even though he was only give thirty minutes.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up at the calling of him name.

He saw Iruka with and VERY angry look, "How dare take the scroll of seals! Oh you're gonna get it demon!" Iruka shouted.

What had he called him? A demon? So he was a demon then? Well demons are known for killing and destruction, so if I'm a demon, what's stopping me from tearing this idiots brains out?

Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair casting a looming dark shadow.

"Iruka get out of there, the demon's going to get you" Mizuki shouted from the trees.

"Soul Possession Jutsu.." Naruto muttered to low for anyone to hear and did a single hand- seal.

Mizuki jerked before reaching towards his back for one of the giant shurikens and throwing it directly at the unsuspecting Iruka who was staring at Naruto with a small amount of fear.

At the last minute, Iruka turned around and saw the giant shuriken flying towards him before it decapitated him; causing blood to go in every direction.

Naruto stopped possessing Mizuki's body and quickly made hand seals before whispering "Soul Absorbtion Jutsu."

Mizuki's body went limp and fell of the tree he was standing in and landing on the floor.

Soon after, The Hokage suddenly arrived and saw a decapitated Iruka and a lifeless Mizuki.

"Naruto? What happened here?" the Third said in shock looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Mizuki set me up! He told me if I got the scroll he would pass me and I could become a ninja but when Iruka found me, Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at Iruka, who wasn't paying attention, then Iruka did some weird Jutsu that killed Mizuki and he died too." Naruto said with fake tears.

Lies, how many times had he lied? Was it because he was a demon? Maybe something else, but the old man had lied to him too so does that mean he's a demon too?

'Why did Naruto have to go through this at such a young age? He has already lost his innocence! Oh what would you do, Minato, if you saw your son like this?' the Third thought with a sigh.

'Should I promote him as a Genin, or take him out of the ninja career?' the Third thought again, beginning to get stressed.

"Old man, can I still become a ninja?..." Naruto said looking at the Hokage while hugging the scroll.

"Yes Naruto, you will be assigned to a team tomorrow at team assignments. I expect you to be there by eight o'clock. Here is your headband." the Hokage said as he took Iruka's headband and gave it to Naruto.

'Again, what is it with this village and its cheapness? I swear...' Naruto thought, mentally face palming before nodding to the Third before running off to the forest.

"I hope I made the right decision, Minato." the Third said with a sigh before signaling ANBU to get the body's.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 3 A Different Beginning hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to Favorite/Follow, Rate/Review, helps me know that someone actually likes my story.**

**SEEYA!**


	4. Team Assignments-Survival Test?

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

Naruto arose from his bed and glanced at the clock he had in his room and groaned when he saw it was seven thirty-two in the morning and quickly got up.

After he got up and took a nice relaxing shower, he got dressed and made eggs and toast for breakfast, remembering he would have to earn money on his own if he wanted to eat like this every morning now that he was a ninja.

He picked up the dirty headband he had received after the whole ordeal the day before and tied it around his left arm.

Naruto concentrated before disappearing in a pool of chocolate and reappeared in the front of the school.

Thanks to the the many Jutsu he had learned from back at the lair he used to live in, he could perfectly perform the body flicker technique and made his own variation he called the 'chocolate body flicker'.

The blonde headed boy walked inside and automatically went to the room he had been in for about a year after he had started the academy and sat down in the far back seat.

He had arrived ten minutes early so no one was there and decided to look out the window like he always did, that was, until someone began nudging him.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you failed the exam." he heard someone say.

He glanced to his right and saw who he had come to know as Kiba. Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, and a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

Suddenly a little white puppy with squinted eyes, a dark brown nose, dark brown patches on his ears, and dark brown outlining its mouth, came out of Kiba's jacket and poked its head out.

"Don't you see the headband tied to my arm?" Naruto said pointing at the dirty blue headband tie to his arm.

"Well yeah, but, everyone said that you failed the exam, so how did you get the headband?" Kiba asked looking curiously at Naruto.

"It's a secret, all you have to know is that I'm a ninja now." Naruto said with a shrug, turning away from Kiba in a manner that clearly said go away.

Kiba scoffed and walked away, which caused Naruto to give a sigh of relief.

He really didn't like dealing with people. They were such a pain, and only a few actually actually got on his good side, and those few people he liked and he would protect at all causes. Well, unless they betray him, then they will be shown no mercy.

Naruto remained seated for a little while longer and soon enough, the classroom was filled with all the new to-be ninjas.

"Alright students, I will be assigning you to your new teams." A man with dirty black hair said as he entered the room wearing the normal Chuunin leaf ninja attire.

"What happened to Iruka-sensei?" Sakura shouted in a rather high voice, causing Naruto to flinch at the intensity.

"Well miss, ah here we go, well Miss Haruno, Iruka sadly died while on a mission." the man said causing everyone to gasp, well all except Naruto.

'Then that's the cover, simple, yet it's still good, nice job old man.' Naruto thought in his mind with a smirk.

"Anyway, now I will start naming the teams. Alright, team one consists of..." the teacher began assigning, but Naruto didn't pay attention.

"Team seven, the team will consist of, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno...-"

A loud "Yeah!" was heard after the mentioning of Sakura's name as well as a groan.

"-And Naruto Uzumaki, your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake." the teacher concluded.

Naruto groaned aloud. 'So, I'm stuck with the fangirl and the emo Uchiha. Great, just my luck, hmm, Hatake, you better be a good sensei, because these two are dead weight!" Naruto thought with displeasure.

"Team eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." the man up front announced after.

Naruto looked down and saw the three that were nominated.

Kiba; a pretty good fighter and might be good at tracking if taught correctly.

Next was Hinata Hyuga; Hinata had dark blue hair and fair skin, with white eyes which he knew were the Byakugan. Her clans Kekkei Genkai, adn her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, and she also wore her leaf headband around her neck.

His eyes then fell on Hinata. He knew Hinata a little bit because of an encounter he and her had on his first day here.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto was sitting on his favorite swing when he saw a little girl he knew was named Hinata being bullied by three kids because of her eyes, which he found kind of idiotic since most Hyuga's would have literally beat the crap out of them. But she was different; she didn't fight back, but instead stood there and asked for them to stop.

That's when one of them got ticked and aimed a punch at her. In a way, she was like him when he was young, she probably didn't do anything wrong and she was just a little different then everyone else but was still considered a freak.

He wouldn't stand for it ,and soon was in front of the boy who was going to punch her and took the punch to the cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened and she fell back in surprise. No one had ever helped her, and she didn't even know this boy who just did.

Did her father send him? He didn't look like a Hyuga, and even if he was, she doubted he would considering her father was mean man ever since her mother died.

But standing in front of her there was a boy who she didn't know, taking a punch for her. "Why?"

"Because no one should suffer over something they have no control of!" Naruto announced, shocking Hinata.

"Now, you three are going to suffer..." Naruto said in a low, menacing tone.

"Oh yeah? What's a little kid like you going to do?" someone said, who he assumed to be the leader of the group.

"This!" was the last thing the kids heard before they were unconscious and laying sprawled on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he walked towards Hinata.

"Y-yes, t-thank y-you.." Hinata stuttered out as she grabbed the hand Naruto had outstretched for her.

"Good, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" Naruto said, not noticing that he opened up to her a little bit too much and broke out of his serious facade.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga, thank you Naruto, for helping me." Hinata said, stuttering less than usual.

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama are you alright?!" a man shouted as he ran towards Hinata but stopped once he noticed who was with her and the kids unconscious bodies on the floor.

"What are you doing here you demon?! Hinata-sama, get away from him immediately!" the man shouted as he grabbed Hinata's hand and quickly walked away with Hinata in tow.

Hinata looked back and saw Naruto's eyes covered by his hair which gave him a dark appearance then walk away. She felt guilty, but kept walking with her bodyguard.

Naruto controlled his anger and just walked away. He should be use to it... but then why does it still hurt on the inside?

He shook his head and continued on his way. "Just forget about it Naruto, it doesn't matter..." Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

End Flashback

It wasn't exactly the most pleasant of memories but hey, what are you going to do about it?

From what he knew of the Byakugan, it was also good for tracking and their clans fighting style was mostly offensive but could also be good as defense so that was good.

Next was Shino; Shino was fair-skinned and the tallest person in the class. He had dark, bushy, brown hair, and was sporting the same dressing style as the rest of the people he had seen from his clan: consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Naruto really didn't know much about Shino. He was quite a mysterious fellow and almost never talked. He knew about the Aburame clans techniques, and knew they required bugs which he saw Shino talk to every day.

He knew his clans bugs could be used for tracking, maybe even interrogation.

All in all, this team will probably become a tracking team and a pretty good one at that.

"Next. team 10, the team will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Another Ino-Shika-Cho trio, they should do well, Shikamaru needs to lose that laziness, Ino needs to stop being a bitch, and Choji, well Choji is sort of all right, he just needs to do more training and that's another good team.

All good teams, they just need improvement, but what was he stuck with, a loud bitchy fangirl and an emo Uchiha who will probably turn on the village just to get his revenge; they were both naive. Man, how is he going to deal with all this?

* * *

Time Skip: 2 Hours

Naruto was angry. No, he was completely exasperated. All the other Jonin sensei's had already picked up their pupils, all except Kakashi Hatake, he was two hours late and Naruto wasn't happy about that.

He silently walked to the supply room they had and got a bucket.

"Candy Style: Chocolate Waterfall Jutsu." he muttered and lowered down the amount of Chakra he poured into it to decrease the amount of melted chocolate that would fill the bucket.

He picked up the bucket and walked to the door where he put the bucket in a position in which when the door is opened, the bucket will fall, spilling the contents of the bucket on the victim.

Naruto laughed maniacally as he waited patiently for his new sensei to open that door.

He heard the door slide open and grinned when the bucket fell and poured all the chocolate on the head of a silver haired man wearing the standard Jonin uniform with metal-plated gloves. He also wore a hidden leaf forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye and a mask which obscured the lower-half of his face.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hands and tried to hold in his laugh.

"My first impressions; I don't like you." Kakashi said with a bored expression on his face as he felt some chocolate in his mouth.

"Tasty; meet me on the roof of the academy." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto, you got our new sensei mad at us!" Sakura shouted as she reared her fist back and shot it forward expecting to feel impact but instead got her hand covered in chocolate as Naruto performed his chocolate body flicker.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock at the position Naruto used to be in.

'How could he do that? That technique was similar to the one Kakashi used which means it's probably a high level technique, so why does Naruto know it?' Sasuke thought as rage began building up inside of him, but shook it off and got up.

Sasuke began walking and exited the room, quickly followed by a certain pink-haired banshee.

* * *

Academy Rooftop

Kakashi waited patiently for his students and expected it would take them a while to reach the top. That's why he was surprised when Naruto appeared in front of him without warning.

"N-Naruto, how did you get here so fast?" Kakashi said as he pretended to be calm.

"A simple body flicker technique, the same one you used." Naruto said calmly with a shrug as he noticed Kakashi wasn't covered in chocolate anymore.

'That's strange, how did he clean himself up so fast?' Naruto thought as he stared at Kakashi intently, who was looking at him with a poker face.

Naruto whirled around when he heard panting and footsteps.

He in turn saw Sakura panting heavily and a frowning Sasuke.

"Naruto, how do you know that technique?" Sasuke said with an angry tone.

"Yeah, Sasuke doesn't know it and Sasuke is stronger than you! So why do you know it?" Sakura shouted.

"I have my secrets, and you don't need to know them." Naruto said in a calm tone before sitting down a few feet away from Kakashi.

"Anyways, now that we're all here, introduce yourselves, state your like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said, knowing what would have happened had he not interfered with a fuming Sasuke and an angry Sakura.

"Can you go first Kakashi-sensei, so we know how to do it ourselves?" Sakura said while raising her hand.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, I have many hobbies, dreams for the future, don't have one." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

'All we got was his name...' Sakura thought as her eyebrow began twitching.

"Okay, since you asked, pinky you go first." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sakura.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes, well the person I like is..." she said and began giggling while giving glances towards Sasuke.

"My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto!" she shouted.

'What did I do to her? Oh wait, now I remember, yeah, no wonder she hates me.' Naruto thought as he cringed slightly.

"My hobbies are..." she once again began giggling and glancing at Sasuke who was oblivious to what was happening.

"And my dream for the dream for the future is..." once again, she began giggling.

"Okay then, next is you blondie." Kakashi said pointing his finger in Naruto's direction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like food, the people I trust, and foxes. I dislike people who hate others for something they have no control over, and people who give up and don't try. My hobbies consist of training and getting stronger, and my dream for the future is to make everyone who wronged me pay." Naruto says calmly, although Sakura and Kakashi were giving him strange looks.

"Alright, duck-butt, it's your turn." Kakashi said pointing and staring at Sasuke.

'I knew I wasn't the only one that noticed it.' Naruto thought as he nodded to himself humorously.

Sasuke grunted and began speaking, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and don't really like anything. My dream-, no my ambition, since I will make it a reality, is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He said with a serious expression.

'Just as I thought.' Kakashi though to himself.

'Sasuke is so hot!' Sakura thought with a light blush appearing on her face.

'Must be that whole thing with the Uchiha Clan Massacre I heard about...' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke intently. He knew he would become a threat later on.

"Good, now that introductions are over, I would like to inform you that our first mission starts tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

"What kind of mission is it going to be, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked intently.

"It is going to be a mission we are going to do together. It's going to be a survival test." Kakashi said, shocking Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto was unfazed as he predicted since the academy test was so simple and easy.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, we already took the academy test so why are we having another one?" Sakura asked.

"Well, this isn't like your normal test. You see, of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be accepted as Genin." Kakashi said surprising Sakura, Sasuke, and even Naruto a bit.

Naruto expected something like this would happen; the academy test was too easy. If all the people who passed the academy test were to become Genin, not only would it soil the hidden leaf's reputation, but get many people killed as well.

"But then what was the academy test for?" Sakura retorted.

"That was only to see who could become graduates." Kakashi said with an expression that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

'What's up with him?' Naruto thought to himself.

"I make the rules now, so be prepared for tomorrow. Meet me at training ground seven at seven-o' clock sharp, oh and don''t eat breakfast, or else you'll puke." Kakashi stated as he jumped of the railing.

Naruto ignored Sakura's shocked reaction and disappeared in a chocolate body flicker.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

The blonde haired ninja appeared inside his apartment and immediately went to the small kitchen to began making some food.

Why would he tell them not to eat? If they didn't eat they wouldn't be at their full power. Well, he was going to ignore Kakashi's orders, after all, puking isn't that bad, except the smell and taste.

He erased that thought and finished cooking and noticed it was his last supply of food so he only ate half and saved some for tomorrow by putting another plate over it.

He then went to his room and began taking off his clothes leaving him in only boxers before laying on his bed and dosing off.

* * *

6:30 AM

Naruto awoke with a light yawn before getting up and picking up all his clothes.

He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, which he was surprised he could do with the crappy condition of the apartment building.

He dried of with an old towel he found in some cabinets he saw and put on his clothes.

He walked to the kitchen and ate the leftovers from yesterday night.

Naruto glanced at the clock and saw it was six forty-seven and quickly body flickered to the nearest training ground.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

"Ah, here we go, training ground seven." Naruto said as he walked into a field and noticed both Sakura an Sasuke were already there.

He waited a while, quite a distance away and could tell they hadn't noticed him so he decided to set up some traps since he knew it was going to be a survival test.

Can't be too prepared, can you?

Naruto eventually finished and noticed the sun was rising but there was still no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

Suddenly Naruto sensed a strong chakra signature in the area and knew Kakashi was in the area so he jumped from the tree he was on, to where Sakura and Sasuke were.

Sasuke immediately jumped into a battle position while Sakura screeched and jumped back only to trip and fall on a rock.

Sasuke relaxed when he saw who it was that jumped towards them.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto felt danger incoming and quickly jumped back to the surprise of Sakura, who fell once again after the failed punch.

Sakura was about to run at Naruto when Kakashi came walking out of the shrubbery.

"Hey there." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, a black cat happened to cross my so I had to take the long way.." Kakashi said with a eye smile.

'Sound like a load of crap to me.' Naruto thought as he looked at the smiling Kakashi.

"Anyway, let's get started." Kakashi said as he walked towards an alarm clock that he could have sworn, wasn't there before.

"This clock is set until noon. That's all the time you're going to have to take these bell away from me. A pretty simple task." Kakashi said as he held out two bells.

"If you can't get these bells before noon, you will not get any lunch and be tied up to those poles over there." Kakashi stated as he gestured to three wooden poles in the distance.

"And you will watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said with a smile.

'This guy's insane!' Sakura thought.

'That's sadistic, and that's coming from someone who trained with the strongest of the tailed beasts for a couple of years..' Naruto thought with a slight shiver going down his spine.

Sasuke only huffed. Yep, all he did. Fucking shocker, isn't it?

"Wait a minute, Kakashi-Sensei, why are there only two bells if there is three of us?" Sakura stated as she pointed at the bells Kakashi was holding.

"Because then at least one of you will end up tied to the poll and will ultimately fail for not being able to complete the mission, and that person goes back to the academy." Kakashi once again said to the shock of most of the team, and by most I mean only Sakura.

"You can use any weapons including shuriken and kunai, as well as anything in your arsenal." Kakashi said seriously.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, wont you get hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Really, Sakura? He's a high class Jonin. Some simple shuriken and kunai wont hurt him too much." Naruto stated with a smirk, a smirk Kakashi noticed and knew was a smirk that clearly was a challenge.

"When I say start, you can begin." Kakashi stated.

"Ready, set, START!" he shouted.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto immediately jumped to nearby trees.

"**Wont this be fun? right, Naruto?"**

* * *

**That's a rap people, i'm so sorry I took so long too update, I promise it wont happen again, well at least for a while. You might not want to hear my excuses but I was stupid enough to start this right before I started a trip to Mexico so there's that, and also, the research I had to do since I forgot a lot about the beginning of the show.**

**But anyways, enough about that, Rate/Review, Follow/Favorite, do whatever you want to do.**

**I will see you in the next installment of, A Different Beginning.**

**Bye!**


	5. Survival Test-Boring Missions

A Different Beginning

* * *

"Ready, set, BEGIN!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto immediately jumped to trees.

**"Won't this be fun, right, Naruto?"**

* * *

'Alright, how to do this, a frontal assault maybe?'

'Well you know what they say, don't knock it till you try it right.'

Naruto hopped from the trees and landed in front of Kakashi, who was idly reading a book.

He was about to begin his attack, of course, until he noticed Kakashi was reading. It wasn't that he was reading that was much much of a shock; it was what he was reading.

"Is that the exclusive limited edition Icha Icha Paradise, with not only Jiraiya's signature but also the secret cut-out scene?!" Naruto immediately shouted.

The only word that escaped Kakashi's mouth was a "huh?" before Naruto snatched his book and began scanning the pages.

**"Not Again."** Kurama sighed inside Naruto's mind.

Kakashi stared at Naruto as he saw the boy flip through the pages while giggling, as well as a light blush on his face.

He suddenly took back the book and stated in a child-like manner, "It's my book; get your own."

Well, that was the wrong thing to say, because Naruto became enraged and began an onslaught of attacks with his fists and feet.

Kakashi thought he could dodge all his hits, but he had to start blocking them with all his strength.

'These punches are stronger than Guy's when he has his weights on, maybe even stronger without them.' Kakashi thought as he dodged one of Naruto's punches.

Kakashi did a substitution Jutsu and appeared a couple of yards away.

Naruto punched the log Kakashi substituted with, causing it to shatter into many pieces.

"Huh, guess I lost myself for a bit, sorry Kakashi." Naruto said nonchalantly with a large grin.

'What's wrong with him, he's acting like none of that ever happened..' Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, now that I have control, how about we have a one on one spar?" Naruto said before suddenly disappearing.

Kakashi immediately jumped away, knowing now he couldn't mess with Naruto so he had to actually try.

He sprinted towards Naruto, who sprinted towards him, and clashed with an onslaught of punches, kicks, grabs, and all other kind of fighting moves you could think of.

After a while, both jumped back, Naruto seeming fine but the same couldn't be said for Kakashi.

He was tired and pretty injured. He got too soft after he became a Jonin instructor, and he really needed to train more; especially if one of his students was about to beat him.

**"Naruto, retreat for now."** Kurama said inside Naruto's head.

Naruto only nodded before jumping into one of the many trees that surrounded the training ground.

**"Naruto, I don't know if you have noticed, but, there is a different purpose to this test."**

"Yeah, I figured it out while fighting him, he wants us to work together. I know because he expected me to try and fight him myself but was surprised when he saw how strong I was."

**"Yes, that also means that if you three don't work together, you wont be able to become Genin."**

"Fine, I'll go look for the others. I'll try to get them to understand, but if they don't, I'll just have to make them." Naruto said with a smirk as disappeared into the trees.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was about to prepare his attack on Kakashi. He had seen what Naruto had just done, thinking about how he was better than Naruto so he could easily take out Kakashi if he had that much trouble with him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he saw the dark haired Uchiha.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said cockily as he noticed Naruto.

"Listen closely. I have a plan, but I need your help for the plan to succeed." Naruto stated.

"Why should I help a dobe like you? I can take those bells myself, I don't need dead weight like you." Sasuke said with annoyance laced in his words.

"I don't know if you've figured it out Uchiha, but the real purpose of this test is to get us to work together. There are only two bells to try and make each other compete. I want to become a Genin and I sure as hell don't want to go back to the academy, and to pass we have to work together, that includes Haruno as well." Naruto stated coldly.

"I don't need your help you los-.." Sasuke began saying but was interrupted when Naruto slapped him across the face.

"Get this through your fucking head! I'm not playing around Uchiha, you might think you're the strongest person ever, but you're not! Someone out there is better than you, an example would be Kakashi, we can't defeat him alone.."

"Yes you can."

"So if we work together we can. Do you really think a little academy student who isn't even a Genin yet can beat a Jonin? And not just any Jonin, one of the strongest Jonin in the village! But if we work together we can! Now come on, we have to go find Haruno." Naruto signaled for Sasuke to follow.

Naruto began sprinting and Sasuke followed silently.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"How dare he lay his filthy hands on the great Uchiha!" Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother, who was also a civilian council member, shouted.

At the moment there was a meeting being held with not only the ninja council, but the civilian council as well.

This meeting was being held by the civilian and some of the ninja council but everyone was forced to attend. One of the unlucky souls that was forced to come here would be the great Third Hokage.

You see, the civilian council as well as some of the ninja council wanted to see the great Uchiha take and pass his test, since they no doubt thought that Sasuke wouldn't fail, so they got the Hokage to "check" on the last Uchiha through his crystal ball.

"Hokage, how can we allow such filth to hurt the last Uchiha!" Koharu Utatane, the thirds former teammate and Konoha Council member, shouted.

"Such nonsense shouldn't be allowed Hiruzen." Homura Mitokado said roughly.

"It's a survival test, cut the kid some slack. That Uchiha is stubborn and I'm pretty sure we know the real meaning of this test. That boy was probably trying to get him to listen." Tsume Inuzuka said playfully with a smile.

"Well yes but, he shouldn't be treating the great Uchiha like that. He is the last of his clan and should be taken care of." Orokana Tawagoto, a civilian council member who controlled many of the popular food markets stated in a low tone.

"But just as Tsume said, the Uchiha is stubborn. If that's what it will take for them to complete the mission then those steps had to have been taken." Shibi Aburame stated calmly with a shrug.

"But-.."

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, shouted above all.

"This discussion is pointless, I will talk to Naruto later; for now let's continue watching unless you all wish to cancel this meeting?" Hiruzen stated.

"Alright, continue, Hiruzen." Homura said.

* * *

Training Ground 7

"Alright we got the plan, on three the operation will begin." Naruto spoke.

Sakura ignored him and dreamily looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Three, two, one..." Naruto started counting down.

"GO!"

Sasuke jumped down and landed in front of a reading Kakashi.

He started making hand seals and shouted, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A large ball of flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth a sped towards Kakashi.

'What is it with this team, first Naruto's punches and kicks and now Sasuke being able to perform such a high level fire Jutsu without passing out from chakra exhaustion?' Kakashi thought as he leaped out of the way.

What he didn't notice was that he had stepped on a little paper seal.

A loud poof was heard as a giant swamp of hot melted chocolate appeared under him.

Some shuriken came out of the trees and missed Kakashi slightly, but hitting Kakashi wasn't the purpose of the shuriken.

Kakashi was about to fall right into the chocolate, but quickly substituted himself with something small and shiny he saw a little ways away from him.

The bells! Kakashi noticed he didn't have them and while he looked over at the pool of chocolate, he saw two little silver bells falling towards it.

Suddenly Naruto erupted from the chocolate and grabbed the bells while looking at the shocked Kakashi with a triumphant smirk.

"Looks like you lost Kakashi!" Naruto said as he landed on the ground as the pool of chocolate disappeared.

"Humph." Sasuke grunted as he smirked.

"Yahoo!" Sakura shouted as she thought that she wouldn't be separated from Sasuke.

"Looks like you got me, all three of you pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Yes, now we get to do real missions! I can't wait!" Naruto said happily.

"We are now officially team seven. All three of you are official Genin. Meet me in front of the Hokage tower at seven in the morning for our first mission." Kakashi said with a smile and wave as he walked away.

"Missions are going to be so cool, I can't wait!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

Next Day 8:00 AM

"You know when I said missions are going to be cool? Yeah, I lied." Naruto said as he finished painting a wall.

He wasn't happy with the information he acquired at the Hokage tower. Not one bit.

FLASHBACK  
Naruto leaped from roof to roof as he headed for the Hokage tower.

He was noticing that he was becoming like his old self; it was good, but not everything was good, he still had to keep his cool.

He erased his thoughts when he arrived in front of the Hokage tower, seeing Sasuke and Sakura were already there, and to his surprise, so was Kakashi.

"Good, now that we're all here, lets go get our first mission." Kakashi said with a smile as he opened the door to the Hokage tower and stepped inside with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in tow.

"Welcome everyone! Are you here for your first mission?" a man in a Chunin uniform said.

"Yes, we are Team Seven and are here reporting for our first mission." Kakashi stated factually.

The man nodded and led them to the Hokage's office.

"The Hokage will be providing you with your mission until we can get someone else for the job since Iruka's passing." the man said lightly as he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" they heard a deep voice from the other side.

"Yes Hokage, it's me, Kenji. I came here with team seven, they are here for their first mission." Kenji said loudly to make sure the Hokage heard from the other side.

"Come in then!" the Hokage shouted.

Kenji opened the door and signaled with his arm for them to enter.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stepped in through the open door and stood in front of the Hokage.

"Hello Lord Hokage, Team Seven reporting for a mission." Kakashi stated formally.

"Since this is your first mission, you will be given D-rank missions for now." the Third stated as he handed Kakashi stated with a big "D" (A/N: That's what she said) on the scroll.

"You will be painting the fence of Masayuki Ato, and will all be paid equally unless someone slacks off. Now go, oh and Naruto, when you're finished for the day with your team, we need to have a talk." the Hokage stated with a glance at Naruto.

All of them nodded and headed out of the building.

FLASHBACK END

"This is so boring!" Naruto stated with a sigh.

"Deal with it Naruto, we wont be having any C-Rank missions for a while." Kakashi said bluntly.

"I know, I know, but still! This is possibly the most boring thing I have ever done." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"And how come you're not doing any work Kakashi? I thought this was supposed to be a group effort?" Naruto said as he stared at Kakashi intently.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Naruto jumped from building to building, roof top to roof top, heading for the Hokage Tower.

'What did the old man want to talk about? Did he figure something out that could cause trouble?'

He stopped his thoughts as he ran up the Tower with chakra and entered through the window he had noticed.

"Hey old man, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto said shocking the Hokage who didn't notice he was there.

Naruto noticed the Third hide something underneath his robes but chose to ignore it.

"Well hello there Naruto, please take a seat." Sarutobi said calmly as he pointed towards the chair in front of his desk.

Naruto walked towards and sat on the chair as he looked at the old man intently.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about the survival test. Many people were angry that you hit Sasuke Uchiha..." Sarutobi stated calmly.

"That's what this is about? He deserved it! He's too cocky, and everyone has babied him and now he thinks he's the strongest person in the world. I just showed him his place, and had I not, we wouldn't be Genin and team seven wouldn't exist."Naruto ended in a bored tone.

"Well, just don't do it again unless you have to. The civilian council is really angry at you for what you did. Just be careful, alright? I'm sorry I didn't look out for you when you were little, but I think we can both agree it was for the best." Hiruzen stated with a smile.

"Don't think I don't know about your little secret. I might not know everything, but I do know you have been doing some training under my nose." Hiruzen stated with a smirk.

Naruto tensed but relaxed when he heard he didn't know the full story.

"Yeah, well I guess old man, I'll see you some other time. Stay safe, you're still one of the few people I like, don't change that." Naruto said with a smile before disappearing.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 5 of A Different Beginning, I hope you enjoyed, kind of a short chapter but hey, what can you do, I did do this in only one day so you can't really blame me.**

**Favorite and Follow to know when a new chapter comes out and show your support. Review any suggestions, ideas, or constructive critiscism if you see something you don't like or something I did wrong.**

**Until next time, BYE!**


	6. First C-Rank-Demon of The Mist

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

It had been two months of torture, two months of those disgusting and horrifying D-Rank missions.

-And they were about to get another one.

"Team Seven reporting for a mission." Kakashi states in a formal tone.

"Great. Here is another D-Rank mission, all you have to do is-..."

"NO! No more D-Ranks! Please, just give us a C-Rank, we can handle it I swear!" Naruto pleaded on his knees.

He would never plead on his knees, but this was a different situation. He would do anything to stop those horrible D-Ranks.

"I don't think we're ready just yet, just a little..."

"Please Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said in a pleading tone.

Sasuke nodded with a grunt.

"Well if everyone agrees... Lord Hokage, we would like to request a C-Rank mission." Kakashi says, which cause Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke to smile.

"I was waiting for you to ask." the third said with a smile as he pulled out a scroll with a large C on it.

"You will be escorting Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves." Hiruzen said as he handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Tell Tazuna to come in!" Hiruzen shouted.

After a while an audible "click" was heard and the door opened.

A grey-haired, bespectacled man, with a large beard and dark eyes stepped through the door. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals, and also carried a towel around his neck with a pointed hat on his head.

"Tazuna, this is Team Seven. They will be escorting you to the Land of Waves." the Hokage said with a smile as he gestured towards Team Seven.

"These brats are going to escort me? I asked for a strong team and this is what I get?" Tazuna said with a frown.

CRASH!

Tazuna's eyes were wide open as he felt himself impact with the floor, and he gasps as he feels the air escape his lungs.

"Who are you calling a brat, old man?" Naruto said coldly as he pinned Tazuna to the floor.

"Naruto, don't hurt the client!" Kakashi scowled as he pulled Naruto from Tazuna.

"Anyway, meet at the front gate tomorrow at eight in the morning. We will start our mission from there." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and grunted as a response.

Kakashi and Naruto used the body flicker technique while Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna exited the building by walking out.

Naruto appeared outside his apartment and began crossing his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said and soon, two hundred poofed into existence. "All right people, here is what we are going to do. Half of you are going to do missions since we need food, the other half will be training, the half that is training will be separated into four groups." Naruto began.

Half of the two hundred nodded and disappeared, ready to begin doing their missions.

"One group will be training on "that" technique."

One fourth of the group nodded and disappeared as well.

"Another group will be working one handed seals with all the Jutsu we know."

Once again a group nodded and disappeared.

"Next, another group will be creating more Jutsu with both our Kekkei Genkai and regular elements."

Yet again a group nodded and disappeared.

"And finally, the last group will be working on seals, both creating them and becoming faster with them." Naruto finished.

The last group nodded and disappeared as well.

"Now that just leaves me. I'll do some physical training, practice some stealth, and go get me some food because until those clones return, I'm broke and have no money or food..." Naruto softly said to himself before nodding and going to the training ground seven now that he had free access.

* * *

The Next Day 7:00 AM

Naruto ate the last piece of bread from hit plate and jumped up.

He body flickered outside of his apartment and waited patiently for his clones.

Soon enough around a hundred clones appeared all with money in hand.

All the clones poofed out of existence and Naruto picked up all the money and stored it into his pocket.

"Now the next set of clones..." Naruto said as he sat down in a meditating position.

Soon an onslaught of memories came to him and Naruto managed to suppress most of it, reducing the pain and allowing him to get all the memories at once.

When he finished sorting through all the memories he smiled. He had finally mastered that technique, even though he probably wasn't going to use it for a while but it was a good addition to his arsenal.

He got up and began walking to the front gate because judging by the sun's position, it was about to be eight o'clock.

He enjoyed the scenery and ignored the mutters and glares he received as he continued to walk.

Just as he was going to make a turn, he found something that caught his interest.

He trotted over to it, and he did promise he would do this for Kurama, so this was a perfect time.

Although he felt bad, everyone dies at some point; this creature just died early.

'Kurama, there is a fox corpse, you want to do what you want to do?' Naruto spoke through his mind.

Naruto didn't receive a response and instead felt something leave him and soon enough the fox began to move.

**"Finally, about time you know! Now I get to walk again, although I am many times smaller but I'll get used to it."** the fox said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, but you look beat up, you should probably get cleaned up." Naruto said as he sprayed a small water Jutsu cleaning the dirt and grime.

"I know I'm not good at it but it's better than nothing." Naruto said with a shrug as his hand began to glow green and he moved the over Kurama's new body.

"Anyways Kurama, am I still going to have your chakra? It is one of my trump cards after all." Naruto asked as he finished the medical technique.

**"Don't worry, you still get to keep my chakra. All I moved into this body was my soul; however we still have a link, so it's like we are sharing a large pool of chakra and anyone of us can take from it."** Kurama said as he paced around, trying to get accustomed to the new body.

"Well that's handy. We should get going though, I have to meet up with the team and the client for the C-Rank mission, are you going to come with, or you want to roam a bit?" Naruto said as he glanced at the pacing fox.

**"I'm going to roam a bit, get a little more cleaned up. Don't worry, I'll catch up to you. I might train this body as well so I might not be there to soon, so I'll see you later."** Kurama said as he disappeared into an alleyway.

"Well that's that, it looks like it is about to be eight so I got to hurry up." Naruto said as he began sprinting towards the location of the front gate.

Soon enough he was at the front gate with Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke already there.

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer.

"He's late. He hasn't arrived and it's almost eight thirty already!" Sakura said furiously, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was late as well.

"Hey." Kakashi called out with a wave as he appeared.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted.

"Well an old lady was crossing the street so I had to help her." Kakashi said with a shrug.

'Bullshit' Naruto thought.

"Anyways, now that we are all here, I think it's about time we headed to the Land of Waves." Kakashi said as he began walking out of the front gate with Tazuna and the others following closely.

As Naruto and the others continued their ways to the Land of Waves, they passed a small insignificant puddle.

Naruto sensed the chakra in the puddle, and he knew Kakashi did too, and surprisingly, Sasuke did too, however Sakura and Tazuna were oblivious to what was going to happen.

Immediately, two people jumped out of the puddle, one had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a re-breather that covered the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, gauntlet on his right arm which judging by the purple tint, was poisonous, he also had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to the other guys own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. He wore a forehead protector with a single horn on it.

The other guy looked identical to the first guy, the only difference being his forehead protector had two horns instead of one.

The two quickly launched a chain that wrapped around Kakashi, which they pulled causing Kakashi to shout before he was split into pieces, well, that's what most people thought, most except for Naruto who saw him use the substitution Jutsu at the last second.

"Who's next?!" they shouted in unison as they charged at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

Sakura was shocked and couldn't help but shout in fear, Tazuna stared with wide eyes while Sasuke quickly got into a defensive stance.

'A test huh? I kind of want to show off, let them know what I'm capable of, alright with you Kurama?'

**"Sure, I'll be there soon, I have a feeling someone else is going to come after them."**

"Sasuke stay back, make sure they don't stay close to Tazuna, I'll keep them busy!" Naruto shouted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cane.

Sasuke grunted in reply; He trusted Naruto for some odd reason, he couldn't explain why but, he was sure Naruto could win.

"You really think you can take us both on by yourself, you're going to regret that!" the man with two horns on his forehead protector shouted.

Naruto raised his staff and slammed it on the ground, a large amount of candy cane spikes rose from the ground at a rapid pace, the two brothers barely managed to dodge them.

However, Naruto wasn't trying to get them with the spikes, oh no, he had a different idea.

Naruto appeared behind the two and grabbed them with his cane.

He spun before tossing them into the air.

"Candy Style: Candy Cane Hammer!" Naruto shouted as a red and white hammer appeared in his hand.

The two brothers looked at the hammer and thought the candy hammer wouldn't be able to do anything; oh how wrong they were.

Naruto slammed the hammer on the two and they impacted with the ground in a large explosion.

"Candy Style: Licorice Binding Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as tendrils of licorice appeared from the ground and wrapped around the two Kiri-nin.

Naruto landed on the ground and stood in front of the two unconscious captives.

"Nice job Naruto." Kakashi said as he appeared beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're still alive!" Sakura shouted happily.

'They actually managed to protect me. What was with that kid and the candy?' Tazuna thought as he began to worry when he noticed Kakashi was eyeing him intently.

"What is the meaning of this Tazuna? We were hired for a C-Rank mission; these are Kirigakure Chunin. This already makes this a low to high, B-Rank mission, we shouldn't be fighting ninja of this level. I pretended to be dead to see who they were after and they were clearly after you, so why were they after you?" Kakashi stated as he looked at Tazuna who began sweating buckets.

"W-well you see, I'm being hunted down by Gato, they were probably someone he hired to come and kill me...-"

"Gato? He is just a shipping magnet, how could he do something like this?" Sakura retorted.

"That is just a disguise for what Gato is really doing! He smuggles illegal goods and sells drugs, he also took over our shipping routes and is creating a monopoly by isolating us from other lands. The bridge I am making connects us to the main land allowing more trade and goods."

"If I make this bridge, Gato can't do what he wants, and that's why he is trying to kill me" Tazuna finished with a big breath.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but my students aren't ready to handle something like this. We are going to have to return to the village." Kakashi stated.

"No, it's fine, you know if you go it doesn't matter, you will just be letting down everyone in the Land of Waves, especially my grandson and daughter."

"My grandson will cry and say: "Why, why did you let my grandpa die? Why oh why?" but it doesn't really matter, my daughter will just have an undying hate for Konohagakure..." Tazuna said in a fake sad tone.

"Really, it doesn't matter."

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Naruto thought as he saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke to feel bad.

"We are going Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a confident tone.

Sasuke nodded.

"But-..."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi, or do you not have any confidence in both yours and your students ability's?" Naruto said as he planted yet another trap.

"Oh alright, if the whole team agrees, I guess we can continue the mission." Kakashi said in a defeated tone.

"Alright! Let's keep going. We're close, so we will have to cross a body of water in a boat but thankfully, one of my friends was brave enough to pick us up." Tazuna said as he began walking.

"You guys go on ahead..." Naruto began saying.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi said as he turned back to look at him.

"I just gotta do something real quick, don't worry, I'll catch up." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright then, be careful, you can never know what's out there." Kakashi said as the rest of the group continued walking, leaving Naruto behind.

After Naruto knew they were both out of sight and hearing range, Naruto slowly walked towards the tied up demon brothers.

Suddenly, both woke up and looked at Naruto, "What are you going to do?" Gozu spoke.

Naruto didn't say anything and formed two hand seals.

"Soul Absorption Jutsu." Naruto muttered.

Gozu and Meizu's bodies went limp.

Naruto immediately received all the memories and skills that the two had.

"Gauntlets huh? I could make some of candy, remembering that, always good to have a new Jutsu." Naruto said as he began walking away, leaving the lifeless corpses of Gozu and Meizu.

Naruto appeared in front of a waiting team seven.

"Good, now that you are here, we can begin our trip." Kakashi said as he moved out of the way allowing Naruto to see a man with a boat behind him.

"Thankfully, one of my old friends is brave enough to take us there so we will be going on his boat." Tazuna said as he got on the boat.

Kakashi gestured for his students to get on, they all got on the boat eventually with Kakashi being the last one on.

The ride was uneventful and quiet as possible. They couldn't talk or use the motor to go faster because then you would be running the risk of someone finding you.

It was silent and slow all the way, for some reason the guy decided it would be a good idea to just bring one paddle.

Eventually they made it onto shore with the man quickly leaving with a: "You better finish that bridge."

When they got off the boat, they surrounded Kakashi in a diamond formation with Naruto in the front, Sasuke and Sakura in the sides and Kakashi in the back.

Naruto suddenly stopped, he formed a shuriken made of rock candy and threw into the bushes.

A small white bunny came out with a look of horror on its face.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she aimed a punch at him, but once again, she missed.

"You could have killed the innocent bunny!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up." Naruto said coldly.

'White fur, definitely raised indoors, it's not cold out so that would be the only explanation, but what purpose did it serve?..' Naruto began thinking.

'Substitution Jutsu!' Naruto thought just as a giant sword came flying through the air.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed Tazuna to the ground, Sasuke and Sakura dropped on the ground immediately, however Naruto stood there.

The sword barely missed him, but he was far enough from the group to only feel the wind.

The sword connected and embedded itself onto a tree, a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows landed on the hilt of the was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, was shirtless, and his chest only covered by a belt to which he probably attached his to. He was also wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmers.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist." Kakashi said as he stood up. This was bad, although confident in his abilities, there is always the chance.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi of the sharingan." the man now named Zabuza said as he turned towards the group.

"Stay back, protect Tazuna, I'll handle him." Kakashi said as he grabbed his headband and began lifting it.

"Oh, the sharingan already? I am quite honored." Zabuza said in a sarcastic tone.

'S-sharingan, only Uchiha clan members can get those, and even then, not all of them get the sharingan!' Sasuke thought with wide eyes..

Kakashi finished puling up his headband to reveal a closed eye with a large scar over it.

But then he opened said eye.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi shouted, his eye was blood red with three tomoe like marks and a small black pupil.

"Prepare yourself, Kakashi." Zabuza said just as a heavy mist set over them.

SPLOSH!

* * *

**Well there's chapter 6, took me a while to make it, not really, I was just taking a break.**

**Anyways I need a BETA reader, I was reading through some of my old chapters and noticed that I am an awesome writer, not really, I make many mistakes, but that's mostly because I make 2,000 word chapters in like two hours so I rush a lot, so if you know anyone or you want to become my BETA, let me know through a PM.**

**Now that, that is out of the way, Review any thought, ideas, problems, or constructive criticism, or just tell me you like it, helps me write knowing someone actually cares. Favorite,Follow, do whatever you want.**

**Until next time, BYE!**


	7. Clash of Demons-Land of Waves

**A Different Beginning**

* * *

"Prepare yourself, Kakashi." Zabuza said just as a heavy mist set over them.

SPLOSH!

* * *

"Gah!" Sasuke gasped.

In front of him stood Kakashi, who had just deflected the giant blade from hitting Sasuke. However, Zabuza knew that would happen; that's why he made a water clone to stab Kakashi.

But the wet noise didn't come from blood; oh no, it was the Water Clone Jutsu dissipating.

Kakashi eliminated the clone swiftly and began an onslaught of attacks including Taijutsu and Ninjutsu upon Zabuza.

Kakashi lowered his guard slightly when he saw a pretty beat Zabuza; that was a mistake.

He suddenly heard a swooshing sound and saw the giant sword heading straight for his head.

Kakashi was about to perform a substitution Jutsu but stopped when he saw Naruto punch Zabuza away.

"You got some guts their kid!" Zabuza said as he stood up, and rubbed his belly a little,"That actually hurt you brat!" He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Good job Naruto, but stand back, you aren't strong enough to fig-..." Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as he was punched in the gut.

"Stay down Kakashi, you are still tired out, you may have large chakra reserves but you can't keep fueling that Sharingan forever, you are not an Uchiha so it takes more chakra than normally so take a break. Don't worry about me."

Naruto looked back at Zabuza, "So I heard they call you the Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Naruto said in a questioning tone.

"You want to know why? All Kirigakure academy students are required to take a graduation test, the test was to kill all the other students in a free for all fight to the death and the last survivor would pass; people you had grown to know and help, and then you're forced to fight each other? It really didn't matter for me since I wasn't a student so I didn't know anyone, so I killed them all! Their blood stained my hands, that's why I'm called the Demon of the Bloody Mist!" Zabuza shouted as he ran at Naruto with his large sword in his hand.

Naruto stood still, suddenly, his whiskers deepened and his fingernails enlarged, even with his mouth closed, you could see new fangs poking out.

Just as Zabuza was about to land a hit, Naruto opened his eyes.

Zabuza, even for a big though guy like him, someone that had seen many terrors, was frightened by his eyes, they were blood red with vertical slits for pupils, they seemed to be pulsing with anger, his Killing Intent, or KI was tremendous.

Naruto kneed Zabuza in the stomach causing him to arch forward before he was kicked away by the blonde.

"So much for the big talk. What happened, Demon of the Mist?" Naruto said in a cocky tone.

Naruto suddenly felt Kurama's chakra disappear from him as if someone was pulling it.

**'Sorry, need this for a bit. Why am I apologizing, this is my chakra in the first place.'** Naruto heard a voice in his head.

"Well looks like I won't be using that. Oh well, I still have other tricks up my sleeve," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out cane.

"Y-you're just like Yagura! The tremendous power that's demon like in every way, that staff looks identical to his as well as the pulsing eyes!..." Zabuza whispered to himself.

In his point of view, Naruto changed. And soon it wasn't Naruto in front of him but instead: "Yagura! Zabuza shouted.

Zabuza suddenly had flashbacks of his failed assassination on the fourth Mizukage; the way he treated everyone, the cruel and unfair rules, the bloodline purges.

Zabuza's anger began building up and soon, he was enshrouded in a purple demon like chakra that formed the image of a demon.

"Oh, what's this? You might actually be entertaining. Though it is a bummer that I can't get a power up like you. Well, what can you do?" Naruto said with a smirk as he got into a fighting stance.

Zabuza wildly charged at him, becoming very unpredictable; however Naruto was able to dodge and block most of the attacks, but was hit square in the face by a punch.

The training ninja punched Zabuza's head and reared his fist back before delivering another punch to his abdomen.

Zabuza grunted, that hurt, but thanks to his anger, he seemed unfazed.

He swung his sword and narrowly missed Naruto, but quickly formed a water clone that stabbed at the blonde.

The sword went right through Naruto and soon exploded in a poof of smoke.

Naruto appeared behind Zabuza and grabbed him by the hair and roughly tossed him into the air.

"Candy Style: Rock Candy Shuriken Barrage Jutsu!" Naruto shouted just as dozens of rock candy shuriken appeared out of thin air and shot towards Zabuza.

Zabuza brought his sword in front of him and blocked most of the candy shuriken but was still impaled by the ones his giant sword couldn't block.

Zabuza began going through many handseals, his speed increasing until he finally finished on the Bird handseal.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as water began flooding out of his mouth, eventually forming a large water bullet in the shape of a dragon.

"Candy Style: Chocolate Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted only performing one hand seal.

Melted chocolate began coming from Naruto's mouth and formed a giant, brown, liquid dragon.

The two attacks met and stayed at a stand still as they each fought for dominance over the other.

Eventually the chocolate dragon overwhelmed the water dragon causing it to disperse and allowing the chocolate dragon to continue on its way to Zabuza.

Zabuza finally landed and managed to dodge the chocolate dragon.

Once again the giant ran at Naruto, who he still thought was Yagura, and swung his sword.

Naruto met him halfway with his staff in hand and collided with Zabuza's sword, they staid at a stand still, each trying to overwhelm the other.

Over with team seven and Tazuna, they were shocked out of their minds.

Tazuna and Sakura where immediately on the floor from the amount of KI. Sasuke was struggling but managed to keep standing. Kakashi was laying down although not from the KI, but because of the strong punch he received from Naruto.

"That kid's just full of surprises isn't he?" Tazuna said in a sarcastic voice.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, w-whats that power?" Sakura stuttered.

'S-such power, it's almost like, Itachi's!' Sasuke thought as he struggled to continue standing.

"That's another reason they call Zabuza the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi stated as he eyed the battle intently.

"T-then what about Naruto, w-what was that strong chakra from before?" Sakura said as she continued to watch the fight.

"I-I can't tell you..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura eyed him, both knowing he knew something they didn't.

Back on the battlefield, Zabuza moved his sword out of the way and once again swung his sword, aiming to decapitate Naruto, but Naruto had swung his cane as well blocking Zabuza and keeping him at bay.

Zabuza jumped back and so did Naruto. The man was panting and breathing heavily, having many cuts, scrapes, and bruises on his body. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed a little winded from the fight, with a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his arm. But otherwise, he was okay.

"It's time to finish this, Zabuza!" Naruto said as he readied his cane.

Zabuza only grunted and readied his sword.

Just as the two ran at each other, needles came flying from the trees, hitting Zabuza right in the neck.

As soon as the needles hit, Zabuza immediately fell on the ground and didn't move.

Suddenly, someone in a ninja outfit consisting of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at the knees. Over that he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. The person's hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Also, the person wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth; as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"Thank you for your help. I have been tracking Zabuza for a while, and when I saw you had weakened him, I saw it as a perfect chance. Now I must take my leave, there are many secrets in this body, secrets that should remain secrets." the ninja said as he made a handseal before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

"Well, that happened... anyway Tazuna, we should be heading to your house before it gets dark; we're pretty close to the Land of Waves so it shouldn't take too long." Naruto said as he looked over in the direction of his team and client.

"Naruto's right, we should start walking." Kakashi stated as he got up, his left eye once again covered by his forehead protector.

Everyone nodded and they began making their way to Tazuna's house.

As they continued to walk, Sakura walked towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, did you notice Naruto was using this thing called candy style?"

"Yes, he used it before. Do you think it is some kind of new Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke asked, although he didn't particularly like Sakura because of how annoying she was, he really wanted find out more about Naruto so he decided it would be appropriate to respond.

"Should we ask him?" Sakura questioned as she glanced at Naruto.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should wait a little bit, then we will ask him privately..." Sasuke said calmly as he, as well, glanced at Naruto.

Unknown to them, Kakashi heard their entire conversation causing him to question Naruto himself; how did he get such power? He had trouble with Zabuza but it looked like Naruto didn't have any problems. Could it be the nine tails doing? So many questions that needed answering, but he too decided to ask Naruto privately some other time.

"We're here." Tazuna said as he pointed to some houses that were in the area.

"That is my house over there!. Tazuna spoke as he pointed at a relatively large house.

"You can stay here until I finish building the bridge. Of course, some of you will come to guard me on the bridge as well." Tazuna finished as he stepped to the front door and began knocking.

Soon, the door opened to reveal a long, blue haired woman with a short sleeved pink shirt, a long blue skirt that reached below her knees, and black sandals.

"Father! you're finally home! Are these the ninja you have hired?" the long haired woman asked as she gestured to the group.

"Yes. Team Seven, this is my daughter Tsunami, Tsunami this is Team Seven, they are the ninja I hired to protect me." Tazuna said as he pointed at Team Seven and then at Tsunami.

"Thank you for taking the time to protect my father, I am truly grateful!" Tsunami said with a smile as she bowed.

"No problem at all, we wanted to come here." Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle.

'Yeah right, Tazuna used your emotions against you.' Naruto thought as he let out a sigh. He wondered what Kurama was doing right about now; probably messing with some villagers, wait a minute, why would Kurama need the chakra?

Could it be, could something have happened to Kurama? No, he had faith in Kurama; he was one of the only people that was there for him, he trusted Kurama, he had faith that nothing bad had happened.

Naruto finished his thoughts just in time too because he noticed that Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were going inside the house so he quickly followed before he was left behind.

"Please, make yourselves at home, I'm in the middle of cooking lunch. I will call you when it's ready." Tsunami said as she headed into what could be presumed as the kitchen.

"Alright, I think it's time we have a discussion over the schedule to protect Tazuna." Kakashi said as he turned to look at Team Seven and Tazuna with his arms crossed.

"This will be the schedule for guarding Tazuna: I will guard tomorrow. I will be giving you training to do while I'm out protecting Tazuna just in case you run into anything while guarding Tazuna, I'm sure you will be able to handle it."

"The day after tomorrow, Naruto and Sasuke will be guarding the bridge builder."

'He's giving Sakura an extra day of training? I wouldn't argue, she probably needs it the most.' Naruto thought as he nodded, although he wasn't quite happy that he was stuck with Sasuke. He got really cocky just because of his status as an Uchiha. Oh, if only he knew what clan he held from.

"Then Sakura and I will be guarding the bridge builder after you two. We'll continue this cycle until Tazuna finishes with the bridge." Kakashi finished while everyone nodded in conformation.

"For today we will relax, so don't worry about anything." Kakashi finished as walked over to Tazuna and asked if he could use a room. Tazuna nodded and lead Kakashi to the guest room, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the living room.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Naruto stated as he left out the front door.

'Dammit, there goes the chance of asking him anything privately...' Sasuke thought as he gritted his teeth. How could someone like him, be stronger than a great Uchiha like himself?! He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw he was making one of his "cool" faces causing her too squeal and blush as she thought about how cool Sasuke was.

Over with Naruto, he went into some forests and got in a meditative position.

Soon a projection of what Kurama was currently seeing appeared in his mind.

He chuckled a little when he saw he was fighting what looked like a beat up raccoon dog. He knew of his one sided little rivalry with the one-tailed demon beast, Shukaku.

He concluded that Kurama had used the chakra to mercilessly beat up the raccoon dog, though he would've considered it bad but then he looked into Kurama's past memories and noticed the raccoon dog had started it first; self-defense he guesses.

He stopped meditating and began choking at what had appeared next to him, when he looked at what it was, he saw Kurama choking and mumbling something like **"Stahp."**

Naruto let go of Kurama, who began to breathe heavily and calmed his breath as he looked at Naruto with somewhat angry eyes.

**"What the hell was that for?!"** Kurama said loudly as he growled at Naruto.

"Well you happened to pop up surprising me and causing my instincts to react and that caused me to attack. And you were the cause." Naruto said nonchalantly as if the whole situation never happened or didn't matter.

"Anyways, how did you just pop out of nowhere?"

**"You aren't the only one that can perform the body flicker technique you know."**

"Uh-huh, so how's the new body, got used to it yet?" Naruto asked as he laid on the ground.

**"I'd say I'm pretty accustomed to it right now, could modify it a bit to suit my chakra and be able to use it smoothly, but other then that I'd say yeah."**

"Well, while you were out and about, I ran into Zabuza Momochi, a pretty interesting guy, when you took the chakra, Zabuza seemed to have his own kind of demonic chakra, although it wasn't the strongest demon chakra I have felt, it was up there."

**"Hmm, interesting. Maybe a demon is working with him? Or maybe he is a half demon, could be one of the two."**

"You have a point right there. I guess I'll deal with it when it comes. I'm going back, they probably finished cooking the food so I should go before they get suspicious of something. Do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay out here?"

**"I guess I'll go with you, now that I have my own body I actually experience hunger and that raccoon dog wasn't enough to fill me up."**

Naruto nodded and grunted as he stood up and began walking towards the location of Tazuna's house with Kurama following closely.

Naruto arrived at the front door and opened it to see Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, Tsunami, and a boy with spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes, wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandal and a blue and white striped bucket hat, sitting at the table.

"Welcome Naruto, you arrived just in time. Preparations for dinner are ready so you can sit down over there." Tsunami pointed towards an empty chair as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Naruto pulled the chair from under the table and sat down on it as he waited for the food to be brought; while he was waiting, he failed to notice everyone starring at him, most of the looks were of confusion, but one was of worry.

"Naruto?...what is that?" Sakura asked pointing at a creature that was next to Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! You mean that thing? That's Kurama." Naruto said nonchalantly, not caring that he had just given them the name of the great nine tailed demon fox.

Kurama did not take nicely to this however and proceeded to bite down on Naruto's arm, causing him to smash the fox against the table, almost breaking it in the process.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing with a fox?" Kakashi asked nervously as he feared the worst.

"I don't know, I found it and it just started following me..." Naruto said with a shrug as he roughly patted Kurama's head.

**"I'm not some pet you know, I can kill you in an instant!"** Kurama shouted angrily surprising everyone at the table.

"D-did it just talk!?" Tazuna said as he pointed at Kurama, almost tipping back his chair.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, just pretend it is not here." Naruto said calmly as everyone sweat dropped at his antics.

Everyone stopped with their confusion when Tsunami walked in holding a large pot with steam coming from the sides.

Tsunami set the pot in the middle of the table and took of the lid to reveal a delicious looking soup.

Saliva began pouring out of everyone's mouths just as Tsunami began passing around plates.

As soon as everyone got their plates and spoons, they went crazy, and as soon as they calmed down, the pot was empty and everyone's was digging into their food. Naruto shared with Kurama, since Tsunami didn't seem to notice him, leaving him with no bowl for food.

Soon, after everyone had enjoyed themselves with a nice meal, it was time to go to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**That's a wrap for today, I'm sorry for the long wait, I can't really make up an excuse other than I am getting quite lazy with the creation of these chapters.**

**Good news and bad news, good news is that I got a BETA-Reader so the writing wont be too crappy (hopefully), bad news, school starts soon so these chapters wont be made as quickly, I'm going to have to write them in my spare time so don't expect quick updates.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys/gals later.**

**BYE!**


End file.
